


Why I Love Her

by momadic



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Just Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momadic/pseuds/momadic
Summary: Reasons why Therese loves Carol and vice versa.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Why I love Carol

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block for my other story, so I decided to write this quick little story.

I swear I’ve never seen this woman walk normally the entire time I’ve been with her. Well, except for that time she broke her ankle at the furniture shop. Or when her left heel of her favorite pair of shoes broke as soon as she stepped foot in the lobby of the building before we left to go to one of Abby’s parties. Other than that, she _ always  _ saunters wherever she goes. 

The way she carries herself has always been fascinating to me. She’s always exuded regality. I’m not sure what it is, I’m betting on her perfect posture, but everything about her screams perfection.

Don’t even get me started on her face. Her gorgeous face, high cheekbones, full lips….I could go on and on about every part of it. Even the barely visible scar on her left cheek from when Abby accidentally scratched her a few months ago while trying to fix a smudge on her makeup. 

Those blond curls are one of the main features of this beautiful and loving woman. I love seeing them spread out on the pillowcase. Though they are incredibly irritating sometimes, I love waking up to those strands surrounding my face.

Those icy blues of hers never fail to make me weak in the knees. They also make me feel protected, appreciated, and loved. They have seen so many different things and it still amazes me how a pair of eyes could control me.

Her mouth is amazing. Not only can she, you know, do  _ that  _ with her mouth, but her words are powerful. Those lips have uttered many different things, some positive, some negative, some loving, and some hateful. Only two of those four adjectives describe the words she uses with me, and I’m glad that’s how it is. You NEVER want to be on her bad side.

Her body is beautiful, despite the many awful things she says about it. It pains me that she’ll never see herself as I do. That same body keeps me warm at night. It also prevents me from hurting my back on that couch in the living room (which was supposed to be replaced a few months ago, but someone hasn’t gotten around to furniture shopping).

The love she shows for her daughter is heartwarming to the point where my heart might spontaneously combust. The little girl is the light of her life, and I even now I couldn’t live without her. She brings so much joy whenever she’s at the apartment. 

Though there are many more, those are some of the reasons why I love Carol.


	2. Why I love Therese

Her dimples never fail to brighten up my day. They’re so adorable! I feel special knowing that I’m one of the only people in this world that get to see those dimples. They always appear whenever she sees me, or when I tell a joke, and they definitely appear when I steal a second to whisper sweet nothings in her ear when we’re in public.

Her emerald orbs make me weak in the knees. I already know my eyes make her feel the same, as she admitted it to me while we cuddled on the couch one Sunday afternoon. Her eyes make me feel loved and they bring me comfort whenever I need it.

That nose of hers is phenomenal. She likes to “boop” me on the nose, as my daughter likes to call it. Sometimes she rubs it up and down my neck, and it gives me chills, which I know she knows is one of my weaknesses. That nose also allows her to smell my awful cooking, but she chooses to praise it as if Julia Child made it.

That mind of hers is something else. It’s brilliant. She chooses to downplay her intelligence sometimes and I can’t stand it. It’s 1954 and women are starting to become more powerful for Christ’s sake! She needs to spread her ideas because she has a lot of amazing ones that she chooses to hide.

Her taste in fashion has greatly improved over the last nearly two years I’ve known her. Her side of the closet is starting to look like mine, full of tweed suits, nice dresses, and even a few blouses and pairs of slacks. She even convinced me to purchase a pair of jeans. I must say that they are comfortable.

I swear that camera of hers is magical. She takes the most breathtaking pictures of me and of random objects and people. Every picture of me that she takes lets me see myself as she sees me. I’m happy that the Times has finally deemed her worthy enough to be a member of their photography team. 

I love her relationship with Abby. The two of them get along well, and I couldn’t be any happier. Abigail often brings out her bold side whenever the three of us are together, which is something I seldom see. By now, I’ll need at least five hands to count how many times she has shut Abby up with a bold or outlandish statement.

Love isn’t an adequate word to describe how much I adore her relationship with my daughter. The two of them together make my heart warm. Rindy knows of our arrangement, and she accepted it immediately after we told her. My angel loves Rindy as if she were her own. Mama, as she has now been named after a certain six year old accidentally blurted out at dinner a few months ago, loves her junior photographer. My little sweet pea has taken an interest in photography because of her.

Though there are many more, those are some of the reasons why I love Therese, my angel, flung out of space. 


End file.
